


Обвал

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Darkfic, Discussion of Pregnancy, Don't copy to another site, Dystopia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gender Roles, Harm to Animals, Human Trafficking, Isolation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Smut, Social Collapse, Southern Ben, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Weird Fluff, Zombie Apocalypse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Когда наступает конец света, мораль умирает первой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cave-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558898) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/8222263>

Во времена апокалипсиса нелегко быть сиротой.

Рей быстро научилась вести себя тихо, не высовываться и подбирать объедки, вознося хвалу господу за милость и спасение от нечисти за воротами. Членам общины не было никакого дела до какой-то сиротки — одной из многих — но она не обижалась. Ей повезло остаться в живых.

В жизни вообще прибавилось опасных вещей — налеты, вылазки за припасами и починка забора. В окрестностях не водилось метеорологов, некому было предупредить о торнадо или сильной грозе — хватало и чего-то одного, чтобы их единственная защита от внешнего мира пошатнулась.

Рей спала в своем подвале под старым домом на знававшем и лучшие времена матрасе. Без затей, но зато здесь ее никто не беспокоил. Чтобы скрасить одиночество, Рей поставила несколько горшков с цветами и, поддавшись ностальгии, сшила себе из добытых тряпок — вдобавок к одежде — пару кукол. В душе теплилась надежда, что ее родные не погибли там, снаружи, и сейчас живут где-нибудь, намереваясь когда-нибудь вернуться за ней. Ее жизнь протекала неприметно, без особых потрясений. Она жила одним днем. И терпеливо ждала.

Пока однажды к ней не наведались главы общины.

Двое мужчин и женщина — закаленные люди, пережившие первую волну заражения. Рей нахмурилась, увидев на пороге незваных гостей, но пригласила их войти, недоумевая, что им от нее нужно — да и какой у нее был выбор?

Вид у гостей был нерадостный. Наля села рядом с Рей на матрас и слабо улыбнулась. Она была одним из лучших стрелков общины, носила бандану и заплетала волосы в тугие косички. В отличие от нее, пришедшие мужчины почему-то явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.

— Рей, — мягко начала Наля, — мы нашли кое-кого, с кем ты можешь жить, — и глянула на своих спутников. — Его имя Бен, он живет снаружи сам по себе. Снабжает нас боеприпасами и снаряжением — благодаря ему мы сдерживаем мертвяков.

— Но в общине меня все устраивает. Я жду маму с папой.

— Они не вернутся, милая, — Наля взяла ее за руку. — Бен будет очень хорошо о тебе заботиться.

Рей отняла руку и замотала головой — она не сомневалась, что родители рано или поздно непременно вернутся. Сколько бы гости ни пытались убедить ее, она отказывалась покидать подвал, и разговор становился все более неловким. Рей не хотела жить во внешнем мире с каким-то незнакомым мужчиной!

В конце концов Наля поднялась на ноги и кивнула своим спутникам — те схватили Рей за руки и выволокли из подвала. Потом протащили по пустынной улочке к старому военному грузовику, возле которого связали ей руки за спиной.

Вышедший водитель прислонился к боковине кабины, сложив руки на груди и хмуро глядя в землю.

— Пожалуйста! Оставьте меня! — взмолилась Рей. — Пожалуйста!

— Зачем ему малолетка? — раздраженно процедил незнакомец. — Сколько ей?

— Шестнадцать, По, — Наля кивнула кому-то из соратников. — Сгоняй за ее одеялом, шмотками и куклами, которых она сделала. Отправим вместе с ней.

По сплюнул под ноги, отвернулся и покачал головой.

Рей затолкали на заднее сиденье, и те двое — вооруженные — устроились по бокам от нее. Всхлипнув, Рей задергалась в путах, упрашивая отпустить ее, но совершенно безучастная Наля уселась впереди, рядом с По. Тот выдохнул сигаретный дым в открытое окно и завел двигатель.

— Хреновая сделка.

— Что, по-твоему, я должна делать, По? Боеприпасы на исходе, а мне уже нечего предложить этому ублюдку, — Наля прислонилась к окну и потерла лицо. — Да и с ним ей будет лучше. Не похоже, что он причинит ей вред.

— Он берет ее не потому, что ему не с кем потрепаться, — сердито парировал По. — Позволь, я себе ее заберу… Я все улажу.

— Нет. Уговор есть уговор.

Всю недолгую поездку Рей плакала, горько всхлипывая. Они ехали мимо зараженных полей, по старым дорогам, сквозь которые пробивались корни деревьев. Днем нежить укрывалась в пещерах, среди теней, пряча от солнца гниющую кожу, но из сумрака зеленели горящие глаза. Много лет минуло с тех пор, как Рей в последний раз видела мертвяков, но воспоминание о том зрелище вызывало холодную дрожь.

Наконец машина притормозила у заграждения из колючей проволоки, усиленного стальными щитами и подведенными электрическими кабелями. Большие тяжелые ворота заскрипели, и По зарулил внутрь укрепления, подперев голову кулаком. Над воротами Рей разглядела кончики торчащих шипов, препятствующих проникновению нежити.

Грунтовая дорога вела к дому — на крыльце стояло кресло-качалка, рядом дремала немецкая овчарка. Услышав шум, пес вскочил и залаял, а По, бурча себе под нос, остановил грузовик.

Из глаз Рей брызнули слезы, она вновь попросила отправить ее обратно, домой, но все остались глухи к ее мольбам.

По отодвинул водительское кресло.

— Вылезай, дорогуша. Мне жаль, — протянув руку, он сдернул Рей с сиденья и вытащил из грузовика. — Да понимаю я все… Ты уж извини.

— Бен? — окликнула кого-то Наля. — Оплата при нас. Ты там не помер? Или спишь?

Тем временем двери кузова открылись, и оттуда вывалились мужчины с оружием и в зеленых беретах. Рей поскуливала, оглядываясь, ища хоть проблеск сочувствия, но все занимались своими делами. Вокруг не было ни деревца, возле крыльца громоздились деревянные ящики — вероятно, те самые боеприпасы, в которых так нуждалась община.

Дверь дома распахнулась, и пес умолк — сел, не сводя пристального взгляда с группы чужаков. Человек, вышедший на крыльцо, шумно зевнул.

Этот самый Бен занимал собой почти весь дверной проем. На нем была грязная белая майка и спортивные штаны, сползавшие ниже пупка, а один мощный бицепс был обмотан бинтами. Кивнув прибывшим, незнакомец спустился по ступенькам, небрежно собирая длинные волосы в хвост, и мимоходом потрепал пса по голове.

Глядя на этого человека, Рей задрожала. Лет тридцати пяти-сорока на вид, наверняка бывалый — все тело в шрамах. Выглядел он весьма _устрашающе_.

— Вздремнул, — Бен почесал затылок, затем свистнул, подзывая пса. — Помочь погрузиться?

— Нет, мы справимся, — Наля посмотрела в сторону По и Рей. — По. Можешь ее развязать.

Но тот лишь крепче стиснул предплечья Рей, и ей отчего-то вдруг очень захотелось сильнее к нему прижаться. Под темным взглядом незнакомца она съежилась, но внезапно этот Бен слегка улыбнулся, гладя свою собаку. Овчарка виляла хвостом, довольно поскуливая.

Рей спиной чувствовала, как стучит сердце По.

— Подростков осталось немного. _Женщин_ полно.

Наля прищурилась и уперла руку в бедро.

— По. Отпусти ее. Ну же.

— Да лучше ей побираться на улице, чем превратиться в его… его гребаную рабыню! — По схватил Рей за талию и притянул вплотную к себе. — Ее заберу я. Я могу это сделать. Я не стану использовать ее для… для…

Позади продолжали грузить ящики. Бен поднял брови и зашагал вперед, сокращая невеликое расстояние между собой и Рей, которая тут же, всхлипнув, вжалась в грудь По. Наля закатила глаза.

Прямо перед носом у Рей сверкнул складной нож. Не в силах оторвать взгляда от блестящего лезвия, она коротко втянула в себя воздух.

— У тебя десять секунд, чтобы ее отпустить, — с ленцой протянул Бен. У него был сильный южный акцент и глубокий голос. — Или я всажу его тебе в шею.

— По! — гаркнула Наля.

Рей жалась к По, но тот неохотно отстранился и в бешенстве направился к машине. В свою очередь Бен грубо развернул Рей спиной к себе и перерезал веревки на ее руках.

— Через пару недель у меня будет больше, — непринужденно сообщил он Нале, не обращая внимания на хныканье Рей. — Знаю дом на Каймане с кучей всякого дерьма.

— Отлично. Мы свяжемся с тобой, когда придет время.

Пес приблизился к Рей и обнюхал ее. Она мелко тряслась — то ли от страха, то ли от шока, то ли от всего вместе, как в тот раз, когда однажды рискнула высунуться за ворота. Но сейчас она мечтала только об одном — оказаться дома, в родном подвале… Вдруг родители вернутся, не застанут ее и потеряют навсегда!

Наля, проходя мимо Рей, взяла ее за подбородок.

— Не стоит переживать, детка. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — она покосилась на Бена. — У нее с собой совсем мало вещей. Позаботься о ней.

— Угу. Доброго пути.

Кто-то впихнул Рей в руки сумку с ее скромным скарбом, поселенцы забрались в грузовик и отчалили, оставив ее с Беном. Она вытянулась на цыпочках, подавшись вперед, провожая взглядом машину, пока не захлопнулись ворота, запирая ее с этим странным незнакомцем — и рванулась с места.

Бен за ней не пошел.

Рей добежала до ворот и замолотила по ним кулаками, крича, требуя, чтобы за ней вернулись. Сумка с тем немногим, что дарило ей отраду в жизни, шлепнулась в грязь.

— Вернитесь! — кричала Рей. — Не бросайте меня!

Но гул мотора вскоре стих.

Хлюпая носом, Рей медленно сползла на землю и закрыла лицо руками. Нет, она не хотела жить в глуши с этим жутковатым стариком и его собакой! Что, если родители вернутся за ней? Что, если они не узнают, где ее искать? А если он их убьет?!

Рей сидела в грязи не шевелясь, пока не подошел Бен. Он молча подобрал сумку и свистом подозвал пса, который, одним прыжком оказавшись возле нее, высунул розовый язык.

— Сидеть, Титан. — Рей даже головы не подняла. — Я пойду в дом. Там есть еда, если что. Душ. — Титан лизнул ее щеку, и она невольно прислонилась к его теплой шерсти. — Сегодня будет дождь, если кошки под крыльцом не врут.

Рей шмыгнула носом.

— …Кошки?

— Да, мелкие шустрые ублюдки. Перестрелять бы… Титан их не убьет.

— Зачем тебе убивать кошек? — резко спросила Рей.

— Мяса на всех не хватает, а мне претит видеть, как они голодают, — он развернулся, собираясь уходить. — Лучше словить пулю, чем жрать своих братьев и сестер, не находишь?

Рей не ответила — но в глубине души согласилась: да, лучше. Все лучше, чем уподобиться нежити.


	2. Chapter 2

Зарядивший к ночи дождь вынудил Рей искать убежища под крышей. Рядом вприпрыжку бежал Титан, вой и шипение нежити из-за забора подгоняли не хуже промозглых струй. Пес рычал — животные ненавидели мертвяков.

Дом встретил ее теплом и светом. Разувшись, Рей прикрыла за собой дверь и наткнулась взглядом на Бена — он сидел на кухне с книгой, совершенно не обращая на нее внимания, даже когда она подошла к его холодильнику и взяла себе холодные куриные ножки.

Пофыркивая, Титан с надеждой смотрел на нее. Рей улыбнулась и протянула ему маленький кусочек курицы.

— Не поощряй попрошайничество, — одернул ее Бен, переворачивая страницу. — Не хочу, чтобы он начал драть моих кур.

— Ой… простите.

Она молча закончила с ужином и помыла за собой тарелку. Уж что-что, а еда здесь была вкусной, невероятно вкусной. Живот не сводило от голода впервые за несколько недель.

Насытившись, Рей решила изучить получше свой новый дом, в компании Титана, следовавшего за ней по пятам. Повсюду было полно всякой всячины, разномастных украшений интерьера, некоторые — очевидно, украденные из опустевших домов — выглядели явно дорого, но кое-что казалось совсем… странным. Рей вздрогнула, увидев в ванной медвежий череп, но продолжила осмотр.

В доме имелась кладовка, небольшая комната, заваленная книгами, и спальня в самой дальней части коридора. Рей заглянула туда, и у нее сердце защемило при виде знакомого одеяла и плюшевого зверька, сидевшего в изножье кровати… Ей придется спать с ним в одной кровати? Может, Бен позволит ей переночевать на диване или на полу?..

Пока она, одолеваемая тяжелыми предчувствиями, смотрела на синего цвета постель, надеясь, что Бен не хочет того, о чем она подумала, дом пронзил леденящий душу крик.

Титан разразился лаем и выбежал из спальни. Рей заморгала и, заткнув уши, поспешила в гостиную. Кто устроил этот ужасный шум?

Бен был в прихожей, накидывал куртку. Не застегиваясь, он затянулся сигаретой и просто распахнул дверь. И присвистнул — Титан вылетел в дождливую ночь с сумасшедшим лаем.

Бен спокойно вышел следом, и Рей, очнувшись, тоже сунулась на улицу, забыв про ботинки. С колотящимся сердцем она едва поспевала за ним — Бен миновал огород и у самого забора посветил фонариком вверх. Рей замедлила шаг, зябко обхватив себя руками, и подпрыгнула от нового душераздирающего вопля, от которого затряслись поджилки. Господи!..

Свет фонарика упал на его источник: это был мертвяк, пронзенный кольями — тварь размахивала конечностями, разбрызгивая собственную кровь. От света она завизжала и забилась с удвоенной силой, сквозь дождь послышался тошнотворный хруст, и Рей на мгновение почувствовала страх — что поневоле лишится недавнего вкусного ужина.

Бен вскинул винтовку одной рукой и хмыкнул.

— Тупой кусок дерьма. Как тебя туда занесло?

Выплюнув окурок, он прицелился, совершенно безразличный к жуткому вою. Рей едва ли могла что-то разглядеть сквозь дождь и мглу, но раздавшийся громкий выстрел, несомненно, попал точно в цель. Зомби затих и неподвижно повис на кольях.

Бен поставил винтовку и подхватил лестницу, лежавшую возле дома. Прислонил ее к забору под опасным углом, играючи забрался наверх и выглянул за забор, направив туда луч фонарика. Рей наблюдала за его действиями со смесью восхищения и ужаса. Неужели он совсем не боялся упасть?

— Блядь! — выпалил Бен внезапно. — Ебаное дерево упало! Эй, девчонка, подай мне винтовку!

Рей торопливо подчинилась. Она протянула Бену оружие и придержала лестницу — раздался выстрел: один, второй, третий. Мертвяки взвыли прямо под забором, и даже сквозь пелену дождя было слышно, как уцелевшие принюхиваются. Они были голодны.

Бен свистнул, и Титан куда-то умчался. И быстро вернулся, волоча за ремень тяжелый автомат — Рей с трудом подняла его и подала Бену. Тот пристроил его на заборе, оперся на плечо — и открыл огонь. Канонада получилась оглушительная — впрочем, как и крики жертв.

Прошла минута — или чуть меньше — Бен остановился, оценивая обстановку, прежде чем спуститься. Рей трясло, она попыталась помочь ему собрать лестницу, но он справился сам.

— Разломал упавший ствол, — фыркнул он. — До утра достаточно, а когда взойдет солнце, посмотрю, надо ли его убирать.

Титан поволок автомат обратно в дом, и Рей потрясенно таращилась ему вслед — до чего умная собака.

Они вернулись под крышу, промокшие до нитки. Сняв куртку и скинув сапоги, Бен внезапно схватил ее за пояс брюк — Рей испуганно вскрикнула. Не обратив внимания на это, он продолжил спускать их по ее бедрам грубыми шершавыми руками. Рей оцепенела, слишком растерянная, чтобы сопротивляться.

Сорвав кофту, он оставил Рей стоять совершенно голой. Ее била крупная дрожь.

Бен помедлил, а потом его теплая ладонь опустилась ей на грудь — пальцы мягко сжали небольшую выпуклость, — и затем повторил то же самое с другой. Пытаясь не заплакать, Рей терпела — он не был грубым и дал ей укрытие в своем доме, спасая от верной смерти. Если он вышвырнет ее — она умрет. В первую же ночь.

— Ты продрогла, — он заметно сглотнул. — В постели теплее.

— Я бы… я бы хотела спать на диване, — прошептала Рей, не решаясь оттолкнуть его руки.

Ответа не последовало. Бен обхватил ее груди, поддев соски большими пальцами, и она слегка расслабилась, чувствуя на лице его дыхание.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал Бен. — Мне было необходимо чем-то разнообразить эту унылую дыру.

Он подтолкнул ее к спальне, и у Рей задрожали губы. Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь, переложил вещи Рей на пол, потом протянул ей куклу-кролика, которую она сшила из лоскутков. Рей схватила ее и прижала к груди, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не разреветься. Было совершенно ясно, чего он хочет.

Бен откинул одеяло.

— Ложись на бок и смотри в стену.

Рей забралась на скрипучую кровать, не смея ослушаться. В тишине слышалось, как на пол падает одежда, и вскоре Бен лег под то же одеяло, его теплая грудь прижалась к спине Рей. Он был голым. И пахло от него дождем и огнем.

Единственное окно располагалось высоко и было зарешечено, но Рей все равно уткнулась в него взглядом, прислушиваясь к стуку капель по стеклу. Бен провел ладонью по ее боку и бедру, подтянулся ближе и потерся носом о ее влажные волосы. Противно не было, но она едва знала Бена, и ей просто хотелось вернуться домой.

Его губы коснулись ее шеи. Что-то горячее и твердое прижалось к ягодицам, и он перекинул ее ногу назад, через свое бедро, обнажая ее тело самым откровенным образом. Рей вздрогнула, ощутив давление на промежность, и осознала — это его член. Казалось, он был очень толстым и очень большим, и она боязливо захныкала.

Бен обхватил ее за плечи, фиксируя в таком положении, погладил плечо и поцеловал его. Член надавил настойчивее, потом еще и еще, медленными скользящими движениями. Сердце Рей громко стучало среди вздохом и ночных шорохов.

— Будет легче, если ты расслабишься, — пророкотал Бен.

— Я не… я не хочу.

Он навалился на нее, подминая под себя, и набухшая головка уверенно протиснулась в ее тело. Рей сжалась, выпучив глаза, но Бен без колебаний продолжил начатое, застонав ей в волосы. Казалось, будто ее разрывает надвое, но она ничем не могла ему помешать.

—  _Не зажимайся_ , — прорычал Бен, из глаз Рей брызнули слезы. Он схватил ее за бедра, заставляя лежать неподвижно, пока входил, облегчая себе путь. — Раздвинь ноги, или будет больно.

И прикрыл ей рот, заглушая сдавленное хныканье. Навалившись всем своим весом, Бен придавил ее к постели, и Рей зарылась лицом в подушку, всхлипывая под его прерывистые вздохи. Наконец, Бен погрузился в нее до упора, и ей показалось, будто ее распирает, будто ее прилепили к нему.

— Твою мать!.. — выдохнул он ей в затылок. Его рука соскользнула с ее губ и провела по волосам. Член пронзал ее, вворачиваясь, словно нож. Рей крепче прижала к себе куклу.

Но молчала. Она закрыла глаза и заставила себя слушать дождь, пока Бен набирал темп. Толчки были грубыми, он сжимал ее бедро с такой силой, что наутро на коже наверняка должны были расцвести синяки. Но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше боль притуплялась влагой, которую выделяло тело. Правда, это приносило мало утешения. Рей распласталась под ним, а он пользовался ею как вещью, и, наверное, так было чуть легче это вытерпеть.

Бен прошелся поцелуями от ее плеча к виску и снова нежно огладил грудь. От его ритмичных движений по комнате разносились влажные шлепки потных тел друг о друга. Чужое теплое дыхание щекотало Рей ухо.

— Ты хочешь… хочешь кончить? — хрипло спросил вдруг Бен. Рей не ответила, и он только фыркнул ей в волосы. — Ладно. Бедра выше. Я еще не вытаскиваю, — и придержал ее, помогая выгнуться. От смены позы угол изменился, член теперь проникал глубже, и Рей дернулась — пальцы Бена тут же впились ей в бедро, удерживая на месте.

Рей поморщилась, когда он содрогнулся в оргазме, грязно ругаясь себе под нос. Плоть пульсировала внутри нее, выплескиваясь влажным теплом, собиравшимся вокруг его члена. Толкнувшись в последний раз, Бен застонал и повернулся на бок, прижимая к себе ее трясущееся тельце.

Широкая грудь тяжело вздымалась за ее спиной.

— Давно… давненько я не был с женщиной. — Он обнял ее крепче и втянул воздух ноздрями, прижавшись носом к ее шее — жидкая бородка пощекотала Рей кожу. Но потом он замолчал.

Дождь стучал в окно, Титан храпел за дверью. Бен тоже вскоре уснул, но Рей не могла слезть с его члена. Она закрыла глаза и на внутренней стороне век снова увидела визжащего зомби, свисающего с забора — и на этот раз у него было ее собственное лицо.


	3. Chapter 3

— Рей.

Она проснулась и застонала, в полной растерянности, не сразу осознавая, куда ее занесло, но затем резкая боль между ног заставила все вспомнить. Дождь все еще барабанил по крыше.

Было слышно, как стекают струи воды. Рей моргнула в темноте и начала тихо всхлипывать. Ну почему ей нельзя просто вернуться домой? Это место ей совсем не нравилось…

Странные ощущения тепла и влаги внизу заставили ее опустить глаза — и она тут же наткнулась взглядом на черные волосы Бена — он целовал тонкую кожу внутренней стороны бедер, поднимаясь все выше, пока не коснулся щели. Рей покраснела, смутившись от такой интимности, но странным образом ее тело охватила трепетная дрожь.

Он не стал ничего говорить. Нежно работая языком, Бен держал ее бедра, притягивая к себе огромными ручищами. От теплых ощущений по телу расходилось сладкое покалывание — Рей невольно приоткрыла губы, закинув ноги на спину Бену. Ощущения казались такими странными, ей вроде бы хотелось пописать, но в то же время было несказанно _хорошо_.

За окном вставало солнце, а Рей поняла, что безотчетно поддается навстречу настойчивым ласкам Бена. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, но по мере того, как напряжение нарастало, принялась негромко постанывать — казалось, что она то парит, то падает в невесомости. Губы Бена щекотали ее, он беззастенчиво стонал, разглаживая ее бедра большими пальцами, пока она совсем не притихла.

Страшнее стало, когда Бен полез на нее. Конечности мигом отяжелели, дыхание осеклось, когда он вошел в нее одним плавным движением. Рей ойкнула, содрогаясь, и впилась ногтями ему в лопатки.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, — член большой.

— Все… все нормально. Вроде.

Он прижался лбом к ее лбу, поведя широкими плечами, и Рей отчаянно захотелось отвернуться и не видеть. Бену, похоже, все нравилось. Он навалился сверху, и она чутко ощущала, как с каждым толчком напрягаются его мощные мышцы. Сегодня он двигался размеренно, без спешки, не то что вчера...

— Тебе хорошо? — прохрипел он.

— Мне… — Рей робко повела плечом, — наверное…

Бен мазнул губами по ее подбородку и спустился на шею.

— По мне так просто охренительно… Ты узкая, что пиздец.

Приподнявшись, он медленно погрузился обратно, и Рей показалось, что на этот раз не было так уж противно. Она осмелилась посмотреть вниз и наблюдала, как влажно блестящий член появляется и вновь исчезает в ее теле — внезапно ошарашенная пониманием, насколько это интимно. По животу Бена сбегала дорожка коротких темных волосков, грудь и плечи были испещрены шрамами — у нее и близко столько бы не насчиталось, и он был просто огромным по сравнению с ней.

Шрамов и правда было много. Рей сглотнула и отвернулась на несколько минут, пока Бен ритмично подавался вперед. Наконец, шумно выдохнув, он спрятал лицо у нее на шее, и Рей почувствовала, как внутри растекается влажное тепло. Судорожное дыхание Бена слышалось еще с минуту, потом он отстранился, и член с влажным хлюпаньем выскользнул из ее тела.

Бен упал рядом с ней на спину, со стоном провел ладонями по лицу и, взъерошив густые волосы, закинул руки за голову.

— Успел забыть, как хорош секс, — облизнув губы, он покосился на Рей. — Скоро взойдет солнце. Мне надо решить вопрос с деревом, проверить кур и огород. Ты… — Бен неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе, — оставайся здесь и приберись.

— …О’кей.

Наступило молчание. Рей скрестила лодыжки и уставилась в потолок, когда Бен повернулся на бок, подтянул одеяло и, не спрашивая разрешения, просунул руку ей между бедер.

Поцеловав ее в плечо, он погладил щель средним пальцем.

— Тебе сколько, детка?

— Ше-шестнадцать, — выдохнула Рей. Палец замер на каком-то особо трепетном местечке, и она слегка заерзала.

— Ну… вот дерьмо. Наля ничего мне не сказала, — Бен коснулся губами ее виска, но с какой-то нерешительностью. Потом провел пальцем по ее животу и начертил красный блестящий крест. — Понятно, почему столько крови.

— …Разве ты не просил меня?

Он накрыл ладонью ее лобок, плавно вставил два пальца внутрь и снова растер основанием ладони то самое странно приятное место, да так, что Рей почти забыла, о чем спрашивала.

— Нет, — пробормотал Бен. — Я просто сказал, что хочу женщину… но, похоже, теперь я ее из тебя сделал.

Рука неприятно надавила, и Рей машинально оттолкнула ее. Бен зарычал, швырнул ее на живот и, приподнявшись, навалился сзади. Кровать, освещенная первыми лучами утреннего солнца, нещадно заскрипела.

Он грубо вздернул Рей за бедра, вынуждая прогнуться в спине.

— Ты не можешь мне отказывать. Ты не в том положении.

— Но… но я не… — У Рей горели щеки горели, и она крепко зажмурилась. — Мне понравилось другое. То, что ты делал.

Бен замер.

Рей казалось, что ее сердце колотилось где-то в ушах — Бен отстранился и снова перевернул ее на спину. Темные глаза изучали ее еще мгновение, прежде чем он опустился ниже, вновь приникая к ней — там. Рей расслабилась на мягких подушках, когда он закинул ее ноги себе на плечи, и лениво расчесывала пальцами его густую черную копну.

Как знать, может, ей удастся пережить и это.

***

Рев бензопилы разбудил Рей. Бена рядом не было, и она лежала в гордом одиночестве посреди грязных простыней, измученная и разбитая.

Протерев глаза, Рей встала, решив постараться быть полезной.

Сначала она занялась постельным бельем — у Бена имелась настоящая стиральная машина, наверное, добытая в каком-то заброшенного дома. Кроме того, на крыше стояли солнечные батареи, а дом изобиловал удобствами — вроде водопровода и канализации — к которым Рей не привыкла. Загрузив в машину простыни, она установила автоматический режим.

После этого она протерла пыль в комнате с книгами и спальне, почистила ванну с раковиной и отскребла туалет до блеска. К счастью, в доме нашлось много чистящих средств, и с их помощью Рей удалось отмыть обнаруженные непонятные пятна и потеки. На поверку Бен оказался тем еще _неряхой_.

Однако, несмотря на все, физический труд приносил Рей удовольствие — это было гораздо лучше, чем рыться в мусорных баках. И у Рей возникла идея попытаться что-нибудь приготовить, ведь теперь у нее был доступ к настоящим продуктам. Да, у нее практически отсутствовал опыт, но не могла же готовка быть таким уж сложным делом.

Впрочем, интерес к книжной комнате пересилил этот порыв, и, перестелив постель, Рей решила наведаться туда. В определенном смысле Бен жил почти нормальной жизнью посреди того ада, в который превратилась Америка: у него были книги, бытовая техника, и Рей оставалось только поражаться, каким трудом ему удалось добыть это все.

В книжной комнате нашлось много чего: от комиксов и газет до старых бестселлеров. Устроившись в углу в одной из маек Бена и его же боксерах, Рей разглядывала стопку книг, прикасаясь к каждой с превеликой осторожностью. Обычно с книгами не церемонились, используя их на растопку. Выживание ценилось важнее всего остального.

— Ты читаешь?

Рей подняла глаза и увидела Бена, стоящего в дверях. Он поднял брови, и Рей скользнула взглядом по его взмокшей от пота груди и джинсам, которые он уже расстегнул.

— Да, — кивнула она, — всегда, когда нахожу книгу. У тебя их много.

— Ну да, спас что мог от гребаных вандалов. Ведь книгу сжечь проще, чем дерево. — Он сунул руки в карманы и, приблизившись, прочитал название книги в руках у Рей: — «О местах, где тебе предстоит побывать»?

Она вспыхнула, прижав книжку к груди.

— Я знаю, что она детская, но мне нравится. У меня была такая… дома.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Хорошая книга. Мама читала ее мне… в детстве. Почитай, — он потер нос, снова пожав плечами, и отвел взгляд, — если хочешь.

— О’кей… — Рей погладила пальцем потрепанный переплет. — Спасибо.

Следом она решила продемонстрировать Бену результаты уборки — по нему нельзя было сказать, что он впечатлился, но все же поблагодарил Рей, неуверенно погладив ее по голове. Рей воодушевило это маленькое выражение приязни, и она приняла ее как должное, довольная тем, что осчастливила хоть кого-то. Не то чтобы ей прежде представлялся случай.

Бен сходил в душ, после него туда сбегала Рей, и они сели за стол, ожидая, пока сварится куриный суп. Титан мирно лежал у двери.

— С деревом разобрался. Порубил дрова, — Бен пожал плечами, слегка задев Рей. — В любом случае лишними не будут.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Рей покрутила большими пальцами, пытаясь придумать, что еще сказать, но Бен по-прежнему внушал ей страх. Он, видимо, тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и, прикрыв губы рукой, вздохнул в ладонь и забарабанил пальцами по столу.

— И котяру под крыльцом убил, — добавил он. — Чтобы кошки не плодились.

— А… Ясно.

— Завтра мне нужно ехать на Кайман, добыть оружие и прочую дребедень, — Бен почесал затылок, задумчиво глядя на стол. — Тебе что-нибудь надо?

— Думаю, мне всего хватает. Но спасибо.

Вскоре поспел суп, и Рей, наполнив две тарелки, вернулась к Бену, который похвалил ее стряпню сразу после первой ложки. Пробормотав ответную любезность, Рей приступила к еде, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Она знала, чего он захочет, когда насытиться.

Но Бен молчал. В мгновение ока расправившись с супом, он сам собрал тарелки, помыл их и только потом жестом велел Рей следовать за ним.

Они вышли наружу. На землю опустилась благоуханная летняя ночь, стрекотали цикады, шелестели листья на ветру. Бен присел на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца, Рей опустилась рядом с ним. Чиркнув спичкой, он зажег сигарету, и из-под крыльца выглянули любопытные глаза-бусинки. Должно быть, те самые кошки.

Затянувшись, Бен предложил сигарету Рей, но она хмуро помотала головой.

— Это вредно.

Фыркнув, Бен покачал головой и посмотрел на луну. На его руке был порез.

— Я трахаюсь с девчонкой шестнадцати лет и соскребаю потроха зомби с моего забора. Перед концом света ничто уже не имеет значения, детка. — Он стряхнул пепел и указал на белую кошку, появившуюся на ступеньках. — Это Бьюла. Главная шлюха этой шайки.

Бьюла тихо мяукнула и подобралась к Бену, который с ворчанием ее отпихнул, и тогда она запрыгнула на колени к Рей, с мурлыканьем пощекотав хвостом ей нос, отчего Рей неудержимо зачихала.

— Брысь! А ну, пошла вон! — внезапно рыкнул Бен и, хлопая в ладоши, принялся прогонять кошку, пока та не юркнула обратно под крыльца. — Еще заразишь ее, чертова шлюха!

— Я от неожиданности, — объяснила Рей, поглаживая по голове пристроившегося рядышком Титана. — Она не сделала ничего плохого.

— Как сказать… учитывая, что антибиотики в мире, считай, на исходе, у меня нет ничего на случай, если ты _заболеешь_.

Он был прав. Медицины как таковой более не существовало, а вместе с ней врачей и медсестер — почти. Болезнь могла означать смертный приговор, даже ерунда вроде гриппа или банального расстройства желудка. В нынешние времена разумнее считалось отрубить себе зараженную руку, чем ждать, пока зараза распространится по всему телу.

Бьюла выглянула из-под нижней ступеньки и вернулась на крыльцо с крохотным розоватым котенком в зубах. С опаской пройдя мимо Бена, она опустила котенка в подставленные ладони Рей и мяукнула, толкнувшись ей в колени. Ее явно что-то беспокоило. Комочек был теплым, шевелящимся, но _очень_ маленьким.

— Последыш, — угрюмо прокомментировал Бен. Зажав сигарету в зубах, он повернул пальцем котенка. — Ну да, и задней лапы нет. Она тащит их мне каждый раз, когда есть уродство, хочет избавить их от страданий.

Рей спрятала котенка в ладонях и посмотрела на Бена, который в ответ вскинул бровь.

— Но она отдала его _мне_ , — отрезала она. — Значит, просила моей помощи, — Рей почесала Бьюлу за ушами, и та глухо заурчала. — Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о нем. А ты хорошо следи за остальными малышами, мамочка.

— Хоть будет псу закуска, — буркнул Бен, снова затягиваясь сигаретой.

Рей встала, баюкая маленького котенка.

— Табачный дым вреден для ребенка. Я пойду в дом.

Титан поднялся и последовал за ней к двери, затянутой москитной сеткой. Обнюхав котенка, пес ласково лизнул его.

— Ребенка?

Рей обернулась. Бен смотрел через двор, выдыхая густые клубы серого дыма. Он оглянулся, встретил ее взгляд и снова вздернул брови.

А потом опять выдохнул дым.

— Если хочешь ребенка — я могу дать тебе ребенка. Давай, ложись на спину и раздвигай ноги.

Рей потеряла дар речи. Ледяные иголочки страха впивались ей в спину, пока Бен не улыбнулся. Со смехом покачав головой, он вернулся к созерцанию ночного вида своих угодий.

— Не привязывайся ко всякой ерунде, — бросил он. — Не зови котенка ребенком. Мать-природа — жестокая сука, которая создает зомби, убивает котят и помещает детей в животы шестнадцатилеток. Надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему… теперь эта чушь не имеет значения.

Но Рей решила, что наслушалась достаточно. Не ответив, она вошла в дом, согревая котенка в руках, и дала себе слово, что будет думать о хорошем, но не забывать про плохое. В конце концов, тьмы в мире и так было с избытком.


	4. Chapter 4

В воздухе висела голубоватая рассветная дымка, и Рей проснулась от звуков тяжелого дыхания. Она зевнула и потянулась, медленно возвращаясь в мир ощущений, среди которых затесалось несколько новых — и непривычных.

К спине прижимался Бен, заводя ее бедро назад и судорожно дыша ей в волосы. Спустя еще пару секунд Рей осознала, что он занимается с ней сексом — похоже, начал, когда она еще спала. Стиснув зубы, Рей поерзала на распирающем ее члене и почувствовала покалывающее тепло вдоль позвоночника. Бен был большой.

— Не хотел будить тебя, — выдохнул он и поцеловал ее в щеку. — Еще… еще минутку потерпи.

Он навалился на Рей, придавливая к ее матрасу своим немалым весом, и в унисон хриплым вздохам ускорил ритм, все крепче прижимаясь к ней. Его довольное постанывание странно будоражило, но Рей старалась запихнуть это чувство подальше — ей полагалось ненавидеть Бена: он купил ее, как вещь, выменяв на боеприпасы!..

Его губы коснулись ее плеча.

— Вертишься ужас как. Хочешь кончить? — Он вдруг осекся и вздрогнул. — Черт, до чего хорошо…

— Не… не делай это в меня, — подала Рей голос. — Пожалуйста.

Но утешительного ответа не последовало. Бен фыркнул и грубо перевернул ее на спину, обхватив огромной ручищей оба ее запястья. Подмял ее под себя, и Рей успела нечаянно скользнуть взглядом по члену, топорщившемуся между его бедер, и почему-то этот вид напугал ее сильнее, чем когда она чувствовала его внутри…

Бен дернул челюстью.

— С чего бы?

— Я не хочу забеременеть!

— Чего ты хочешь, не имеет значения. Я мужчина, и слово мое закон, — Бен склонился ниже и, скрипнув зубы, снова протолкнул в нее член. — Так гласит Библия. _Тебе_ положено слушаться _меня_.

Рей уткнулась взглядом в стену за его плечом. Нет, неправда… Тупой пещерный человек.

После еще нескольких резких рывков Бен вышел из нее и бурно излился ей на грудь. Рей не изменилась в лице, не позволив себе улыбнуться этой маленькой победе. Чувствуя, как семя подсыхает, стягивая кожу, она смотрела на Бена — он встал с кровати и удалился в ванную.

Вернувшись, он швырнул ей мокрую тряпку и поднял свою майку.

— Не вздумай никого впускать в дом или выходить наружу. Титан… нет, он останется с тобой. Подождет прогулки, пока я не вернусь домой.

Медленно сев, Рей кивнула, вытерла слезы и, выскользнув из постели, отправилась мыться.

Титан завалился спать на своей лежанке, а маленький котенок свернулся клубочком у него на животе. Забрав малыша, Рей потрепала пса по шерсти и пошла кормить завтраком своего питомца. Говядина в эти непростые времена была дефицитом, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться сухой смесью и измельченными куриными сердечками.

Процесс шел медленно, но котенок в конце концов стал послушно слизывать получившуюся пасту с кончиков ее пальцев. На всякий случай Рей разбавила ее водой и кормила котенка, пока тот, мяукнув, не отвернул мордочку. Рей с облегчением наблюдала за ним, надеясь, что теперь малыш решит вздремнуть.

— Задницу подтереть ей не забудь.

В черных ботинках на толстой подошве и в старой армейской форме позади Рей стоял Бен, зачесывая назад волосы. 

— Прошу прощения? — нахмурилась Рей.

— Сами по себе они не срут. Нужно взять влажную тряпку и простимулировать кишечник, иначе сама она не справится, — Бен пожал плечами и прицепил к поясу огромный нож. — Это так, совет, раз тебе взбрело в голову поиграть в Матушку Гусыню.

— Хорошо. Я не брезгливая.

Бен засмеялся, покачал головой и зашагал к двери.

— Развлекайся. Смотри, не потрать на эту тварь все наши запасы. Я вернусь ближе к вечеру.

— Удачи, — пробормотала Рей.

Входная дверь захлопнулась, и Титан грустно заскулил.

***

В отсутствие Бена ничего примечательного не происходило. Рей прибралась в комнате с книгами и сделала перевязь, чтобы носить котенка у себя на груди. Титан наблюдал за ее занятиями из-за порога и вздыхал.

В целом в доме теперь было чисто, так что неотложных дел не осталось, а расставлять книги Рей быстро наскучило. Она решила вздремнуть и двинулась в спальню. Сегодня она неплохо поработала. Кайло не на что будет сердиться.

И замерла у самой входной двери.

Что это за безумие — сидеть взаперти, как послушная зверюшка в ожидании хозяина? Во внезапной порыве, прикусив щеку, Рей ухватила руками ботинки у двери, при виде чего Титан нервно заскулил. Он встал и мягко потянул зубами за подол ее майки.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоила его Рей. — Я только выгляну — и все. Хочу посмотреть на кур и огород.

Титан не унимался, скулил и шел за ней, прижав уши к голове. День выдался солнечный — наконец-то разнообразие среди приевшихся туманных дождей!

За домом у Бена раскинулся небольшой сад, Рей заметила грядки с капустой, тыквами, морковью и еще какие-то. Возле сарая бродили курицы: кудахтали и клевали землю в поиске мелких жуков — и при появлении Титана предусмотрительно дали деру. К чести пса, тот не бросился в погоню, упрямо сопровождая Рей по хозяйским угодьям.

В стене с колючей проволокой было несколько небольших щелей, сквозь которые можно было высунуться наружу. Рей присела на корточки возле одной — из тени деревьев светились желтые глаза, и ей показалось, что она видит раскрывшийся рот, с которого капает слюна… Нежить...

Но тут она заметила нечто гораздо более ужасное. С другой стороны забора бегал маленький рыжий котенок, жалобно мяукающий, зовущий маму.

Охваченная ужасом, Рей кинулась обратно в дом за винтовкой Бена, а потом понеслась к воротам сквозь лужи и грязь, не обращая внимания на бежавшего рядом Титана. Сжимая зубы и напрягая все мышцы, ей удалось приоткрыть ворота настолько, чтобы проскользнуть между створками.

Она ощущала, как трясутся ее руки.

— Пожалуйста, пусть все будет хорошо… пожалуйста, пусть все будет хорошо. — Щелкнув затвором — как делал Бен — она помчалась вдоль забора. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Но, словно испугавшись ее, маленький рыжий комочек устремился к теням, и Рей с воплем без колебаний ринулась за ним — но Титан ее опередил.

Издав устрашающий рык, он прыгнул — и его клыки погрузились в предплечье зомби, уже потянувшегося к лицу Рей. Она закричала, отшатнувшись, не заметила, как выронила винтовку, и увидела рыжего «котенка» в куче листьев. Господи! Свалянный комок шерсти! Это была _приманка_!

Титан оторвал зомби руку, шерсть на холке стояла дыбом. Новый нападавший наскочил на него сбоку, и Рей закричала снова, видя, что он хватает пса за плечо. Титан взвыл, отчаянно пытаясь вывернуться, но уже приближались другие зомби. Рей понимала, что надо бежать, но не могла бросить собаку…

— Отпусти его! — взвизгнула она. — Отпу…

Безумие продолжалось.

Внезапно грянул оглушительный выстрел, и голова зомби, вцепившегося в Титана, взорвалась, забрызгав Рей разлагающимися мозгами. Не теряя времени, она обхватила собаку, поволокла прочь из теней, на свет, и вздрогнула, когда раздался новый выстрел — и следующий. Титан заскулил.

Чья-то рука схватила Рей за лодыжку, а нога пнула шипящего зомби в морду — которую через мгновение разнесло выстрелом. Рей тащила Титана на свет — очередной зомби вцепился ему в хвост, и Рей, яростно врезав нежити ногой, вывалилась под теплые солнечные лучи.

Дела были плохи. Титану разорвали плечо, шерсть заливало кровью, и в этом месиве Рей померещились белые кости. Прижав ладони ко рту, она разразилась неудержимыми рыданиями. Нет, нет, она все исправит! Она должна! Наклонившись, она погладила дрожащими руками собачью морду и вздымающиеся в муке бока, истерически всхлипывая от чувства вины, тошноты и ужаса.

Большая рука схватила ее за плечо и отшвырнула от Титана. Упав на бок, Рей смотрела, как Бен отбрасывает ружье и бережно, осторожно берет пса на руки.

— Все хорошо, приятель, — приговаривал он. — Все хорошо. Хороший мальчик. Ты молодец. — Он покосился на Рей, и этот взгляд заставил ее обмереть от леденящего страха. —  _Что_ ты сделала?

— Прости!.. Это была л-ловушка! Клубок шерсти выглядел как котенок! Прости, я не хотела, чтобы ему сделали больно!

— Да? Все из-за чертовых кошек? Может, мне стоит прибить их всех и приковать тебя к полу?!

Всхлипывая, Рей подхватила ружье и поспешила за Беном в за забор, а когда ворота захлопнулись, вновь принялась лепетать извинения. Отдыхавшая на крыльце Бьюла отпрыгнула в сторону, когда Бен взлетел по ступенькам с собакой на рукой.

Пинком распахнув дверь, Бен отшвырнул стул от стола и осторожно положил Титана. Затем бросился распахивать шкафы и ящики, пока не достал нитки, иглу и антисептик. Рей, нерешительно топтавшаяся на пороге и хныкавшая, вздрогнула, когда он начал обрабатывать рану, а Титан зарычал от жгучего антисептика.

Следом Бен вдел нитку в иглу.

— Ты чуть не угробила мою собаку! Да ты хоть представляешь, сколько он здесь со мной? Через ЧТО он СО МНОЙ прошел?! — он развернулся и шагнул к Рей, и она окончательно разревелась. — Отколотить бы тебя, дуру — ты его чуть не убила!

— Простите! — всхлипывала Рей. — Я не… я не хотела, чтобы котенок… котенок… он… он…

Бен врезал ей по лицу. Не сильно, но все равно больно, и она заплакала громче.

— Ни один сраный котенок не спасал мне жизнь! — прошипел он. — Ни один не выживал со мной бок о бок в этой богом забытой пустоши! Если еще хоть раз моя собака пострадает по твоей вине, я запихну этих долбаных котят в мешок и кину в выгребную яму! А теперь кончай реветь и прокипяти бинты!

Терзаемая горьким чувством вины, Рей поспешила выполнить распоряжение. Бедный Титан!.. Он не обратился, потому что с животными это не происходит, но от ран может начаться заражение… и тогда ничего нельзя будет поделать.

Бен зашил рану, и через некоторое время кровотечение прекратилось. Он перенес Титана на кровать и захлопнул дверь спальни.

Оставшись одна, Рей присела на краешек дивана и заплакала еще горше — так она и заснула, не заметив, как солнце село.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснувшись, Рей уперлась взглядом в по-прежнему закрытую дверь спальни, но не набралась смелости ее приоткрыть.

Перед тем как пойти на кухню готовить завтрак, она зашла в ванную, чтобы смыть вчерашние кровь и кишки. И пока готовила, разбивала над сковородой яйца, ее руки все еще дрожали. Рей то и дело косилась на дверь спальни, но Бен не выходил… Интересно, как там Титан?..

Она приготовила две тарелки — для них, потому что ее саму слишком мутило от чувства вины. С минуту потоптавшись у закрытой двери, Рей решилась негромко постучать. Так будет правильно. Им надо поесть. Особенно бедной собаке…

Входная дверь резко распахнулась, и Рей развернулась — в дом вошел Бен. Его усталые глаза, под которыми темнели круги, прошлись по ней невидящим взглядом. Бен сбросил ружье на пол — он выглядел так, будто не спал всю ночь, промокший от дождя до нитки. От него воняло гнилью и сырой землей.

Разуваясь, Бен покачнулся.

— Знаешь, этот пес — мой лучший друг… Был, — вдруг он закашлялся и пинком отправил ботинки в сторону, но пошатнулся, когда снимал пальто… как будто пьяный? — Надо идти… искать чертовы анти… антибиотики.

Глянув в окно, Рей удостоверилась, что ворота заперты, и последовала за Беном в спальню. Тот, ненадолго прислонившись к дверному косяку, проковылял к кровати, где лежал неподвижный Титан — сердце Рей замерло. Он ведь… дышал?.. О боже… Нет, нет…

Но, услышав хозяина, пес приподнял голову и завилял хвостом, и Рей облегченно выдохнула, опуская тарелки на прикроватную тумбочку. Наверное, Бен сам захочет покормить Титана. Конечно, это же его пес.

— Пока живой, — пробормотал Бен, — молодчина… Не хотел с утра проснуться и увидеть тебя мертвым, приятель, — почесав Титана за ушами, он снова согнулся от кашля.

Рей пододвинула тарелку к собачьему загривку и, бросив взгляд на Бена, на цыпочках отступила из комнаты. Похоже, Бену нездоровилось. Что… если он не сможет отправиться на поиски лекарств? И Бен, и Титан умрут, и ей придется остаться в этом доме до конца своих дней?..

Накормив котенка, Рей принялась разбирать книги, ища что-нибудь о природных антисептиках и антибиотиках. Помочь с этим теперь ее долг. Из-за ее глупости Титан попал в беду, и ей это исправлять. В лесу наверняка есть что-то способное помочь.

— Прости, что ударил тебя.

Она пролистала третью книгу, когда услышала голос Бена. Он стоял у двери библиотеки, настороженно глядя на нее.

— Ничего, — пожала плечами Рей. — Как Титан?

— Так себе, — Бен взъерошил волосы и тяжело вздохнул. — Думаю, выкарабкается. По крайней мере, не станет еще одним мертвяком.

— Он позавтракал?

— Да, проглотил все зараз. Я тоже поел… спасибо тебе.

Рей кивнула и вернулась к книге. Хорошо, что оба сыты. Это хорошо.

Все еще покачиваясь от похмелья, Бен опустился на единственный пустой стул. Кажется, вспышка его гнева пошла на спад.

Бен подался вперед.

— Я не утоплю котят. Просто чтобы ты знала… — и перевел взгляд на потолок. — Этот пес очень многое для меня значит. Я нашел его еще щенком, подобрал на помойке…

— Все в порядке. Я понимаю, что ты испугался за него.

— Я _не_ испугался.

Рей оторвалась от книги и подняла брови, на что Бен хмуро фыркнул, складывая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку стула с оскорбленным видом, будто ее слова задели его. Точнее, скрывавшая за ними правда.

Молчание затянулось, нарушаемое лишь шелестом переворачиваемых страниц. Среди описанных растений нашлась парочка действующих как антисептик, но там не было ничего похожего на пенициллин. Рей с тревогой в сердце закрыла последнюю книгу. Какой простой была жизнь, в которой существовали больницы и врачи, призванные решать подобные проблемы.

Вскоре Бен, к счастью, ушел принимать душ, а Рей тем временем проверила котенка, свернувшегося калачиком на своем одеяльце, и выглянула в окно на крыльцо, чтобы выяснить, как дела у Бьюлы. Кошка выглядела довольной жизнью, сидела на крыльце и грелась на солнышке, пока ее котята ковырялись в кучке косточек… Должно быть, их оставил Бен.

У раковины нашлась грязная посуда, Рей вымыла ее и оставила сушиться. Больше дел не нашлось. На улицу выходить не стоило, Бен разозлится, если увидит, что она пошла проведать кур.

Поэтому Рей решила заглянуть к Титану. Пес дышал учащенно и приподнял голову, услышав скрип двери. Он слабо завилял хвостом, и Рей улыбнулась, проскальзывая внутрь.

— Прости меня, — прошептала она, присаживаясь на кровать и проводя пальцами по мохнатому боку. Титан завилял хвостом чуть быстрее. — Мне правда ужасно жаль. Я просто хотела помочь котенку, ты же знаешь?..

Но это был никакой не котенок, а ловушка, устроенная мертвяками, у которых не должно было остаться никакого интеллекта… Возможно, они изучили Бена так же хорошо, как и он их.

С тихим вздохом Титан закрыл глаза. От ран исходил противный запах, сочилось что-то неприятно гнилостное — Рей видела, что псу действительно нужны антибиотики. Но раз Бен не сумел найти ничего подходящего, значит, поблизости ничего не было.

Послышался звук открывающейся двери ванной. Появился Бен — он по-прежнему нетвердо держался на ногах и что-то невнятно бормотал. Неожиданно он принялся кашлять, прикрывая рот локтем, а Рей, воспользовавшись его заминкой, поспешила покинуть спальню. Маленькому котенку требовалось есть часто.

— Ты куда это? — Бен шмыгнул носом. После душа от него все равно разило алкоголем.

— Мне нужно накормить котенка. Я никуда не собираюсь, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

— Мне все равно, чем ты будешь заниматься, — усмехнулся Бен, но увязался за ней в гостиную, неуклюжий, как слон в посудной лавке. — В следующий раз я позволю зомби сожрать тебя вместе с твоими проклятыми кошками!

— Угу.

— И я не намерен извиняться за то, что врезал тебе!

Взяв котенка на руки, Рей села с ним на диван, стараясь не реагировать на слова Бена. К чему, если он все еще пьян и зол? Какой смысл с ним спорить?

Бен направился к ней, взгляд его был снисходителен.

— Понять не могу, почему тебя так волнуют проклятые кошки.

— Им нужна помощь. А ты мог бы проявить больше сочувствия.

— Я весь иссох — я в западне, — Бен, пошатываясь, махнул в сторону спальни. — Единственное, о чем я заботился… умрет к концу недели.

— Но ты сказал, что с ним все будет хорошо! Да ты… Ты, что, пил в ванной?!

Презрительно ухмыльнувшись, Бен раздраженно удалился, оставив ее в покое. Рей накормила котенка и пристроила под теплый бок Титану.

Вернувшись, она обнаружила Бена за кухонным столом с бутылкой чистейшего спирта — а может, джина. Остекленевшие темные глаза смотрели вдаль, он не шелохнулся, когда она села напротив и сложила руки на коленях. И пусть, у него было время пребывать в унынии, а теперь придется немного ее потерпеть.

Бен сглотнул.

— Мой пес умрет из-за тебя, — прозвучал его хриплый голос, — потому что тебе взбрело в голову спасать какую-то драную кошку.

Рей опустила взгляд на сложенные руки.

— Мне жаль. Хотелось бы сказать, что это не повторится, но… Я не умею сидеть в стороне и не замечать тех, кому нужна помощь. Не могу. Не стану, — Она потеребила ноготь и рискнула поднять взгляд. — В той книге я нашла кое-какие травы, возможно, они помогут. Если ты поможешь мне…

Внезапно Бен швырнул бутылку в стену — она разбилась и рассыпалась дождем осколков, засыпавших столешницу. Рей вскочила, но Бен схватил ее за запястье, вынудив смотреть в его угрюмые глаза.

— Ты убила моего лучшего друга, — повторил Бен тихим угрожающим голосом и сжал руку Рей, начав медленно поворачивать ее. — Я сидел и смотрел, как умирают все, кого я люблю, а теперь явилась ты, чтобы убить последнее, что у меня осталось… И тебе хватает яиц говорить мне про сочувствие?!

— Прости… Прости меня! — поморщившись от боли, Рей сжала зубы. — Я просто пытаюсь помочь, но не знаю как!

Он толкнул ее обратно на стул, но Рей встала, поспешив заняться уборкой, молча глотая слезы. Из горла вырвался всхлип, и тут Бен поднялся так резко, что его стул с грохотом упал на пол.

— Только посмей разводить сопли, мать твою! — прорычал он и, стиснув ее за плечо, развернул к себе. Не выдержав, Рей разразилась слезами. — Да пошла ты! Похоже, вчерашнего тебе показалось мало!

— Это таким ты хочешь быть человеком?! — прошипела она в ответ. — Тебе нравится бить и насиловать девушек в своей лесной халупе?!

— Не имеет значения, что я делаю. Тут никого нет: ни копов, ни родителей, ни хрена. Никто ничего не увидит. Мы помрем тут в гордом одиночестве. — Ручища Бена ухватила ее подбородок, и у Рей задрожали губы. — И не ври, я тебя не насиловал, поэтому не надо тут. Этого я не делал.

Рей оскалилась.

— Все ты делал, ты, надравшийся кусок дерьма! Держу пари, твоя матушка так _гордилась_ бы тобой сейчас!

Это ощутимо вывело Бена из себя, но он отвернулся, не позволяя себе сорвать на ней злость, но Рей сама с криком бросилась ему на спину. Вцепившись в него, она вонзила зубы в его плечо.

Бен развернулся и упал на колени, собираясь перевернуться на спину, чтобы придавить ее, и Рей пришлось разжать руки. Огромная лапища схватила ее за лодыжку, не дав улизнуть, и Бен в два счета подмял ее тело под себя. Завизжав не хуже дикой кошки, Рей плюнула в него, Бен успел отвернуться, и она угодила ему в щеку.

Бен медленно вытер лицо, а в следующий миг закрыл ей рот ладонью, игнорируя то, как она со сдавленными криками пыталась лягнуть его.

— Видишь? — прошептал Бен. — Никто здесь тебя не услышит. Это не говоря о том, что всем насрать, — он навис над ее лицом, и она умолкла, глядя в его слезящиеся глаза. — Мне насрать, восемнадцать тебе или восемьдесят — я не забуду тепло женского тела и не подохну здесь один!

— Ты эгоист! — прошипела Рей, стоило ему разжать ей рот.

— Да… это так, — Бен отстранился. У него дрогнул кадык, и он, стащив с себя рубашку, потянулся к штанам. — Ты права. Так и есть.

Ему потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы удержать ее, но сколько бы Рей ни орала, как он и сказал, здесь ее не слышал никто. Кроме него.


	6. Chapter 6

Наступил рассвет.

Рей проснулась на диване, завернутая в плед, одна — Бена не было рядом. Она чувствовала себя разбитой и жалкой — и знала, что он, вероятно, испытывает то же самое.

Она медленно поднялась на ноги. Было холодно, тихо, и царил полумрак — в это время мертвяки еще бродили вокруг, выбравшись из укрытий, но Рей понимала, что должна делать. Шмыгнув носом, она забралась в душ, чтобы смыть следы прошлой ночи.

Титан с котенком еще спали. Она переоделась в штаны, свитер с длинными рукавами, нацепила шапку и выудила у Бена два пистолета из гардероба. Пока Рей заряжала их, ее руки подрагивали, ведь, несмотря на браваду, стрелять она не умела. Вложив оружие в кобуру, она зашнуровала кроссовки.

Как бы там ни было, сидеть сложа руки больше нельзя.

***

Земля размокла от воды. Грязь хлюпала под ногами, но Рей упорно продвигалась к внешним воротам, зная, что если Бен поймает ее, то не обрадуется ее решению.

Она повернула круглый затвор и проскользнула в приоткрывшуюся щель — пока секундой позже страховочный механизм не захлопнул ворота. Оставшись один на один с внешним миром, Рей нервно сглотнула, крепче сжав оружие и вырванную страницу из книги. Этого должно хватить. Вернуться надо до наступления сумерек.

Достав компас, Рей направилась к дальней тропе. Пришло время быть храброй — ей надо найти эти сорняки, только они могут спасти Бена с бедным Титаном. Она вылечит их и уйдет — уйдет куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, чтобы отыскать того или тех, с кем ей будет хорошо.

Рей шагала вперед и не оглядывалась.

***

Казалось, вылазка складывается благополучно. Раз или два пришлось прятаться, заслышав чужие голоса, но она не приближалась к излюбленным пещерам зомби, да и погода, на счастье, выдалась ясной, так что ей удалось достичь небольшого перелеска, указанного на карте, достаточно быстро. Отыскав нужные стебельки, Рей собрала их и припрятала под одеждой.

Но небеса решили сыграть с ней злую шутку на обратном пути. Тучи начали сгущаться, и она сорвалась на бег через лес, прекрасно понимая, что время истекает — едва стемнеет, как зомби вылезут из нор. В воздухе стояла тяжелая, промозглая влажность, становилось трудно дышать, и Рей сжимала пучок травы в кармане. Должно хватить, по крайней мере, на первое время.

Внезапно из-за деревьев раздался рык, и что-то темное бросилось в ее сторону. Вскрикнув, Рей отшатнулась, машинально вскинув оружие. Зомби с шипением уставился на нее из мглы. Рядом мелькнула еще одна тень, притаившаяся в засаде.

— Пошли вон! — сплюнула Рей, взводя дрожащий в руке пистолет. — Не приближайтесь!

Но один зомби в предвкушении добычи решил высунуть гниющую ногу на тусклый солнечный свет — и завизжал от боли, обжегшись о затухающие лучи. Сглотнув, Рей прицелилась и выстрелила в него.

Пуля пронзила морду мертвяка, отбрасывая его прочь, и, заслышав шипение второго, Рей, повернувшись, выстрелила в него тоже. Тень рухнула, оставив ее наедине с лесной тишиной и зарядившим дождем.

Пистолет дрожал в ее руке, но Рей подавила слезы и, не теряя времени, продолжила путь домой.

***

Добравшись до ворот, вся в ошметках зомби и в грязи, она постучала в ворота, надеясь привлечь внимание Бена. На удивление, он сразу открыл ей и впустил в укрепление.

Побаиваясь, что худшее впереди, она закрыла за собой ворота и поднялась на крыльцо, почесав Бьюлу за ушами. Дверь была распахнута, а в раме с москитной сеткой вырезан лоскут для кошек. Рей озадаченно нахмурилась, наблюдая, как Бьюла, а за ней котята невозмутимо заходят в дом.

Бен сел за кухонный стол, держа в своей нелепо огромной ладони ее котенка без лапы, а перед ним высились блюда с жареным цыпленком, яйцами и перцами с огорода, приправленные маслом и специями. И, наверное, роскошный стол шокировал Рей даже сильнее, чем кошки, свободно разгуливающие у Бена под крышей.

Рей положила пистолет на стол. Нет, она все еще злилась. Бен был и остался негодяем, и жить с ним дальше она не собиралась.

— Вот, — произнесла Рей. — Я сама нашла травы. Нужно прокипятить их, размять и наложить Титану на порезы. Тебе не повредит сделать настой. Я слышала, как ты кашляешь.

Она положила пучок рядом с пистолетами. Путь до того перелеска лежал не близкий, но Рей не сомневалась, что Бен при необходимости в силах проделать его самостоятельно.

Бен нагнулся, отдавая котенка Бьюле — кошка сразу принялась умывать малыша — и встал на ноги. Рей предусмотрительно отступила на шаг.

— Ты вся в кишках, — заметил Бен.

— Застрелила двух мертвяков. Пришлось углубиться в чащу, когда дождь пошел.

Бен поднял брови, а потом, почесав подбородок, взял пучок и поставил на плиту кастрюлю с водой. Рей подождала и, присев за стол, погладила Бьюлу.

— Сколько надо кипятить?

— Полчаса. На среднем огне, — она разглядывала задремавшего котенка. — Как дела у Титана?

— Хорошо. С утра поел.

Рей кивнула, и они оба замолчали.

За целый день она успела проголодаться, поэтому, помыв руки, набросилась на еду, с аппетитом проглотив половину цыпленка, яйцо вкрутую и насладившись вкусом обжаренных овощей. Полный желудок принес приятную сонливую сытость.

— Я заволновался, не обнаружив тебя.

Рей подняла голову, посмотрев в затылок Бену.

— Да что ты? Некого было трахнуть?

Бен сложил проваренные травы в миску, но так и не ответил. Рей безмолвно наблюдала, как он возится со ступкой.

Готовое лекарство он понес в спальню, но Рей поспешила следом, почти не сомневаясь, что он со всем напортачит. Оттеснив Бена от кровати, где лежал Титан, она отобрала миску. Ну, хоть мазь с виду ему удалась.

— Я сама, — пояснила Рей, на что Бен пожал плечами.

— Ладно. В конце концов, это твоя добыча, — он отошел, сунув руки в карманы. — Тебе бы в душ. Не волнуйся, я тебя не побеспокою.

Рей промолчала. Она погладила пса, нанося мазь на его раны — Титан приподнял голову, благодарно посмотрев на нее. Скоро ему станет лучше. Обязательно! Инфекция отступит, и ему сразу полегчает.

Пихнув миску обратно в руки Бена, Рей поспешила в ванную. С удовольствием смыв грязь и ошметки зомби, она натянула на себя штаны и футболку Бена. Конечно, она не была настолько глупа, чтобы уходить посреди ночи, но краткое путешествие придало ей сил. Рей чувствовала, что сможет выжить снаружи в одиночку.

Бен сидел в затемненной гостиной. Услышав ее, он поднял глаза, поглаживая Бьюлу и снова держа больного котенка в руке. Рей замерла. Показалось, он словно бы… плакал?..

В ответ на ее пристальный взгляд Бен ухмыльнулся. Его губы дрожали, но он с усмешкой кивнул.

— Ты была права насчет меня, — прохрипел он, шмыгнув носом, и сомкнул губы, пытаясь справиться с собой. — Мне жаль. Я озлобленный сукин сын. Тебе незачем оставаться здесь и мучиться со мной.

Рей запретила себе проливать хоть слезинку — она его ненавидит. И уйдет.

— Ты… — она сложила руки на груди, — лучше держись от меня подальше! Думаю, после двух мертвяков я сумею пристрелить и тебя!

— Я не… я ничего не сделаю, — Бен хмуро почесал голову и провел ладонью по лицу. — Я не трону тебя.

Рей коротко кивнула и отвернулась, пряча собственные слезы. Хуже всего было то, что она не могла испытывать к нему ненависти — ни капельки — совсем. Потому-то и ввязалась в рискованную прогулку за лекарством для Бена и его дурацкой собаки. Да и… куда ей идти? Если поблизости и существовали безопасные места, они ей были неизвестны.

С тяжелыми мыслями она собралась убрать посуду после ужина, но Бен опередил ее, поэтому Рей сложила руки на груди и встала у сетки на двери, глядя на надвигающуюся грозу. Дул прохладный ветерок, и Бьюла, выгнув спину, потерлась о ее ногу.

— Я скучал по тебе.

Рей не ответила. До нее донесся звук открывающейся дверцы холодильника.

— В лесу… я нашел землянику. Подумал, тебе понравится, — он опять шмыгнул носом и вдруг простонал: — Рей, твои сорняки на вкус как дерьмо!

— Глотай все! — рявкнула она.

— Есть, мэм, — мрачно пробормотал он.

Не оборачиваясь, Рей прикрыла глаза. Может, это и есть дом?.. Или всего лишь краткая остановка в пути? Возможно, однажды она станет мудрее… Ей очень хотелось в это верить.

Но сейчас… сейчас в этом проклятом погибающем мире она не могла бросить Бена. Слабость, да… но Рей должна была идти навстречу судьбе, со всеми невзгодами и несчастьями, идти с присущим ей оптимизмом и с гордо поднятой головой.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Cave-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558898/chapters/43990117) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
